


Familienpraxis (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x08, M/M, Staffel Pr8, Tierarztklinik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie sind in der Tierarztpraxis und, obwohl Dean Sam offiziell verziehen hat, dass der ausgerechnet so was Würdeloses getan hat, wie sich eine Freundin zuzulegen, kann er es nicht vermeiden, Amelia misstrauisch zu beäugen, während Sam alle einander vorstellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familienpraxis (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [family practice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598866) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Sie sind in der Tierarztpraxis und, obwohl Dean Sam offiziell verziehen hat, dass der ausgerechnet so was Würdeloses getan hat, wie sich eine _Freundin_ zuzulegen, kann er es nicht vermeiden, Amelia misstrauisch zu beäugen, während Sam alle einander vorstellt.

„Das ist mein Bruder, Dean“, sagt Sam emsig und Dean mag gezwungen sein, Amelias Hand zu schütteln, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ihm das gefallen muss.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dein Bruder ist tot?“ fragt Amelia unverblümt.

„Hast du Sam nich gesagt, dein Mann is tot?“ entgegnet Dean.

„Touché“, sagt Amelia düster und Dean muss ihr lassen, dass sie den Hieb sehr gelassen nimmt. „Aber der ist mittlerweile aus dem Rennen.“

Sam schaut schmerzerfüllt, aber er fährt mutig fort: „Und das ist, äh- Dean?“ Sams Kopf dreht sich hin und her und Dean merkt, dass Cas sich von seinem üblichen Platz an Deans Schulter verflüchtigt hat. „Wo ist er hin?“ fragt Sam und wirft Dean einen unsicheren Blick zu, der sagt _Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?_ , aber bevor er in Panik verfallen kann, sieht Dean den Flur runter ein Stück beigen Trenchcoats.

Cas ist im Wartezimmer, kniet auf dem Boden und ist in einen Starrwettbewerb mit einem großen, getigerten Kater verwickelt.

„Cas?“ sagt Dean und als Cas sich nicht bewegt, legt er die Hand auf Cas’ Schulter. Cas ist in letzter Zeit immer öfter geistig woanders und immer wenn er mit diesem leeren Blick ohne zu blinzeln abdriftet, beginnen Deans Eingeweide sich zu verdrehen und er hat das schreckliche Gefühl, dass irgendetwas _falsch läuft_.

„Was isn los, Mann?“ fragt Dean leise und endlich schaut Cas zu ihm hoch, „Sam wollte uns vorstellen.“

„Oh“, sagt Cas abwesend, „War ich unhöflich? Das tut mir leid.“

Sam steht unauffällig bei der Tür und schaut Dean besorgt an, aber Amelia geht direkt auf Cas zu und kniet sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du unser Maskottchen kennen gelernt“, sagt sie zu Cas, als ob es völlig normal wäre, mit einem komischen Typen auf dem Boden zu sitzen und sich über Katzen zu unterhalten, wobei Dean annimmt, dass das für sie wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht so weit außerhalb jeder Normalität ist, schließlich ist sie Tierärztin.

Cas schaut sie nur mit trauernden Augen an und sagt „Diese Katze stirbt.“

„Seit wann bistn du Tierarzt?“ fragt Dean ungeduldig, „Echt mal, Cas, du musst an deinem Umgang mit Kranken arbeiten.“

Amelia, die gute Seele, blinzelt nicht mal. „Ja“, sagt sie und streckt die Hand aus, um den riesigen Kater hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. „Er hat einen Tumor und der ist zu groß, um ihn raus zu operieren. Wir können leider gar nichts machen. Sein Besitzer hat ihn nicht mehr abgeholt – wahrscheinlich war es ein zu großer Aufwand, sich um ein Tier kümmern zu wollen, das eh stirbt.“

Amelia und Cas starren die Katze still an und Dean sieht, wie ihr Gesicht hart wird und von Trauer gezeichnet. „Manchmal sind menschliche Wesen einfach totale Ärsche“, sagt Amelia und ihre Stimme ist durchzogen von Verbitterung.

Da streckt Cas einen Finger aus und berührt den Kater sanft am Kopf.

„Keine Sorge“, sagt Cas ruhig, „Jetzt geht es ihm wieder gut.“

Amelia schaut ihn verwirrt an und Cas schaut ihr in die Augen und lächelt sie schief und fast unmerklich an. Dean muss wegsehen und sein Hals schmerzt plötzlich, völlig grundlos, aber ihm wird klar, dass es lange her ist, dass er Cas hat lächeln sehen, und er legt wieder die Hand auf Cas’ Schulter und drückt fest.

„Wird nich zu anhänglich, Cas“, sagt Dean rau, „Wir haben eine strenge Keine-Tiere-im-Impala-Regel.“

Cas streicht leicht mit den Fingern über den Rücken des Katers und das Tier schnurrt leise. „Natürlich nicht, Dean“, sagt er und steht auf. „Tierärztin ist ein sehr würdiger Beruf“, sagt er zu Amelia.

Amelias Lächeln ist fast so schief wie das von Cas. „Meinst du? Manchmal frag ich mich, warum ich mir die ganze Mühe eigentlich mache.“

„Es ist immer wichtig, Leben zu retten“, erklärt ihr Cas.

„Der Beruf bricht einem das Herz“, sagt Amelia leise.

Cas starrt aus dem Fenster auf den Parkplatz. „Wo liegt der Sinn, ein Herz zu haben, wenn man ihm nicht die Gelegenheit gibt, zu brechen?“

Dean will prusten, will sagen _Alter, du klingst wie Rosamunde Pilcher, du musst echt aufhören, den Kram zu schaun_ , aber er kriegt die Worte nicht raus, und dann steht Sam an seiner Seite und schaut Amelia an mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Dean nicht recht einordnen kann.

„Sie hat einiges durchgemacht“, sagt Sam mit vor Mitgefühl leiser Stimme und Dean wird von der Erkenntnis eingeholt, dass Sam Amelia genauso anschaut, wie er in letzter Zeit wahrscheinlich Cas anschaut. Dieser Blick, mit dem man jemanden, den man liebt, zuschaut, wie er langsam draufgeht, während man selber gar nichts tun oder sagen kann, um demjenigen zu helfen. „Magst du sie?“

„Ja, Sammy“, sagt Dean und sein Bruder atmet leise und erleichtert aus. Er bringt ein Lächeln zu Stande. „Haste gut gemacht“, fügt er hinzu und Sam lächelt zurück.


End file.
